Mi media vida
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [oneshot][sasunaru]La ultima vez de dos personas que se aman con locura, basada en los sentimientos de naruto.


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno este oneshot va dedicado a ada-chan por que me vino las inspi justo después de leer uno magnifico que hizo ella, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona así que por favor perdonadme si no esta muy bien. Esto es un reto, si sale bien pues tengo pensado hacer un itanaru y lo haré en primera persona también, espero que me apoyéis.**_

--

**Mi media vida**

Sentí sus manos rozar insistente mi cuerpo, mezclándose con el sudor de esta excitación, me amabas diferente, esa noche estabas pasional como más entregado.

No parabas de besar mi cuello como si fuese la última vez, porque… que te ocurría mi amor? ábreme tu corazón, dame esperanza de que un día te tendré por completo.

Pregúntale a tu corazón si esto valía la pena, si eras totalmente mío? Busca en tu interior, mi amor.

_Ya tres horas esperando_

_Como loco imaginando_

_Con que historia llegaras._

**-Sasu-chan que… te ocurre?-,** mi voz salía como un hilito sensual entres suspiros.

Solo podía sentir la frialdad de un dedo acallando mis suaves labios, acompañado de una dulce caricia en mi mejilla, apartando finos mechones dorados que te incomodaban.

Lamías con delicadeza mi mejilla en la cual se depositaban pequeñas lágrimas antes desprendidas, su sabor agridulce parecía avivarte. Seguías hasta mi boca pasándola por toda la comisura, me envenenaba, en verdad tus besos rozan como maldición, te sentía tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Envolvías mi piel con tus brazos, la rozabas, la acariciabas, te restregabas sobre mí, pero quiero saber que escondías esa noche, algo extraño rondaba en un aura alrededor de ti, llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento… de que te arrepentías?

_Yo te noto diferente_

_Tan distante tan ausente_

_Tienes cara de final._

Mis pensamientos fueron intervenidos por tus besos sobre mi pecho, eran tan húmedos y cálidos que mi cuerpo se sentía estremecer.

Cada vez que estábamos juntos era como la primera vez, me sentía tan protegido era… tu seguridad la que me llenaba y me apartaba de la realidad.

Sentía cosquillas por mi abdomen, te gustaba ver como me sonrojaba, era algo superior a ti.

Notaba como te acercabas peligrosamente, dabas pequeños roces con tu nariz sobre mi bajo vientre, haciéndome dar pequeños gemiditos sensuales, que calor… el que siempre notaba cuando te tacaba, el que se desprendía cuando me poseías, el que sentía cuando solo estaba contigo.

_Tú que me enseñaste a amar_

_Ahora enséñame a aceptar_

_Que quererme fue un descuido._

Hundías tu boca en mi, con fiereza y excitación, mi cuerpo sentía estallar, miles de sensaciones eléctricas me recorrían entero, no podía dejar de amarte, eras adictivo… no podía esperar a sentirte cada noche… Me aferraba a tus cabellos con desespero, eras mi ansiado tesoro, lo eras todo… el único cariño nunca sentido, pero el mas profundo que nunca había deseado.

Acelerabas el ritmo, acariciabas mis muslos, desviando con cuidado tus pálidas manos, como intentando interceptar todos mis insistentes movimientos, llenándote de ellos, deslizabas tus manos con total libertad por mis nalgas las apretabas y te hacías dueño de ellas.

Porque esa noche te sentía tan mío…? Como si fuera ser la última vez, no lo entendía… mi cuerpo no podía contener mas la pasión, necesitaba explotar sobre ti, en tu cuerpo atrayente y delicado… eras mi vida Sasuke, no podría existir si tu no lo hicieras.

_Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer_

_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque_

_Vas ha hacer tu vida_

_Aunque yo siga deshaciéndome._

Atraje tu cara hasta mí, haciendo que dejaras tu insistente juego y clavarte mi mirada. Nos observamos detenidamente a los ojos, los tuyos helados y oscuros ahogándose en los míos azules y profundos.

Algo me ocultabas estoy seguro, intentabas rehusar mi mirada pero no te dejaba, te conozco se que algo me ocultabas, llevábamos viviendo juntos dos años, a ti te faltaba algo mi amor… algo…

Agachaste la vista y te apoyaste en mis hombros, al ver tus intenciones me tensé, eras único haciéndome sentir nervioso, deseado, necesitado por alguien.

Te hiciste sitio entre mis piernas, mi cuerpo se calentó un poco más, notando como tu dureza se chocaba en mis muslos, seguiste moviéndote sobre mí, hasta que lograste colocarte.

_Con las llaves en la mano_

_Y tu bolso en el costado_

_Dos minutos y te iras._

Ahora eras tu el que me contemplabas pidiendo algo, aunque aún se te notaba remordimientos, era extrañó pues te aproximaste y besaste mi frente con ternura, algo impropio de ti, pero lo dejé sentir… calidos y húmedos labios.

Un recuerdo inundaba mi mente, buscaba los años que había pasado y la promesa que hicimos… mis ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas, mis sentimientos me rompían el alma, ese día era mañana.

**-Mañana…-,** fue lo único que pude decir, mi alma se desquebraja.

_Dame al menos un consejo_

_Para cuando estés lejos_

_Yo me pueda levantar._

Un tímido y amargo asentimiento es lo que observé. Sin poder ver tu mirada te acomodaste sobre mí y recorriste mi cuello con insistencia.

**-Mi media vida, déjame amarte por última vez…-,** sus palabras corroyeron mis esperanzas, aún así mi razón cayó en las profundidades del sentido.

Te abracé con pasión haciendo que por fin te introdujeras en mi cuerpo, nos fundimos como siempre deseamos, estar juntos unidos por aquel vínculo hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque como todo los días sería solo hasta el alba.

Desnudábamos las mentiras con nuestros labios, besándonos con desespero, sintiendo la aceleración de tu respiración, movimientos delicados pero extremos, mi cuerpo convulsionándose entre el tuyo. Sentía paz, con el deseo de que te olvidaras de todo tu sufrimiento pasado.

_Hoy me siento abandonado_

_Y como nunca enamorado_

_Soy tan solo un corazón perdido._

Me había prometido que cuando llegara el día de tu partida estaría preparado para verte marchar, con una despedida merecida y una sonrisa sincera en los labios, pero sin embargo no paré de llorar era algo superior a mí, no… no quería que te fueras, te alejases de mí.

Una fuerte embestida se clavó en mi sentir, notando toda la calidez de tus restos. El sudor de tu frente cayó en mi pecho encontrándose con mi placer extasiado.

Me abrazaste con desesperación, notando como tu vida se derrumbaba en un momento, como tus sueños se separaban de mi lado. Se que no querías irte, pero no podías huir de tu destino, y en cierto modo te comprendí…

_Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer_

_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque_

_Vas a hacer tu vida_

_Aunque yo siga deshaciéndome._

**-No pretendo evitar que te marches…-,** demostré besando con calidez tu mejilla.

Tus ojos siempre vacíos estaban repletos de angustia, nuestro amor lloraba oculto en el dolor, muriéndose en la oscuridad, era irónico e irreal, pero el final había llegado.

**-No lo conseguirías-,** pude escuchar de una voz firme y segura.

Con una última caricia en mi mejilla se levantó deshaciendo el contacto entre nosotros. Mi ansiedad crecía por momentos, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se colocó despacio su camiseta azul deslizándola con delicadeza por su torso como si esta quemara. Recogió unos bóxer limpios del cajón y se los puso poniéndose en pié y dejándome ver su prieto y duro trasero, en definitiva su cuerpo era extasiante. Buscó su pantalón de cuero negro y terminó de vestirse.

_Mírame, no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos_

_Déjame saber que te duele también_

_Hoy se va mi vida_

_Y solo un recuerdo seré._

Se acercó al armario, a sus pies pasaba desapercibida su mochila, se la cargó y sin dirigirme ni una última mirada se marchó.

Un ultimo te quiero escapó de sus labios, dejándome un tanto mas hundido sobre la cama, que me quedaba sin él? nada, no me quedaba nada.

Mi corazón se aceleró, la angustia me oprimía el pecho, deseé una y otra vez que fuera mentira, que estuviera bañado en una de mis pesadillas, no podía resistir su marcha, esto no era lógico.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía dejar que se marchara así, todavía había muchas cosas que quería decirle, no podía dejarle, no ahora.

_Cierro la puerta, ya no estas_

_Cada rincón es soledad_

_Me quedare acurrucado en mi cama llorándote._

Con desesperación me levanté de la cama, con la mano en el corazón que parecía querer fallar en cualquier momento, todavía cabía la esperaza de que estuvieras en la puerta, esperándome, acordándote de mí.

Llegué respirando aceleradamente pero… lo único que encontré fue la puerta abierta, solo me encontraba en tu casa, completamente solo.

Me dejé caer delante de ella y mis ojos volvieron a expulsar multitud de lágrimas, los apreté con fuerza para no observar mí alrededor.

_Mírame, no ves que me estoy desarmando de tanto querer_

_Mírame a los ojos y dime porque_

_Vas a hacer tu vida_

_Aunque yo siga deshaciéndome_

Golpeé el suelo con furia, notándolo para mi asombro húmedo, lo observé y… lágrimas cubrían toda la entrada.

Me tapé la boca sorprendido, él… había estado llorando frente la puerta… las gotitas que mojaban el parqué lo demostraban… le había costado marcharse… tanto como a mí quedarme en soledad.

_Mírame, no ves que te llevas el mundo que tanto soñamos_

_Déjame saber que te duele también_

_Hoy se va mi vida_

_Y solo un recuerdo seré._

Una nueva esperanza apareció en su sentido, el volvería estaba seguro, volvería.

Regresé a la cama y aferrándome a las sabanas dejé que mi llanto las envolviera, así esperé al amanecer, mi nueva vida comenzaba, una vida que dependía de una única ilusión volverle a ver, a él, a mi amor, a… Uchiha Sasuke.

--

_La canción es de Sergio Rivero titulada Mírame, preciosa de verdad es lindísima, y tiene otras mas que me viene de perlas para hacer otro oneshot, si es muy cortito pero bueno jeje es el primero que hago en primera persona gomen. Por favor decidme que os ha parecido va, gracias de ante mano._


End file.
